A Pause in the Wedding March
by AshleyCullen0021
Summary: Bella has always been the GirlNextDoor and her fiancee Edward has always been the safe choice. But then Alice Brandon shows up, and stirs up some trouble for Bella's picture perfect life. Now she is faced with right or wrong, but which one is which? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be my side story everyone. I'm stumped for the moment at Bring Me to Life, so This is to help get some ideas flowing. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'll say this only once, I don't own Twilight or these charactors. Just the plot, :).**

BPOV:

------------------------

"Edward!" I giggled as he led me blindfolded through the forest. "Where are you taking me?"

He gripped my hand tighter, pulling me along faster. "My Bella, I won't tell you until we get there, so be patient." I groaned, but shuffled along with his quickening pace. I tripped over a branch, stumbling into his side.

"If I live until then." I grumbled, mostly to myself. He chuckled at me anyway. "Really Edward, I've already taken my clumsiness to the strongest of its ability, but being blindfolded doesn't help!" His body shook beside me in silent laughter, and suddenly the ground had disappeared from under me. I gasped, "Edward, put me down this instant!" I thrashed to get out of his hold, but he tightened his grip.

"Stay still or I'm going to drop you." He hissed. I knew he wasn't serious, but I immediately stopped moving, closed my eyes and tightened my grip on his neck. About five minutes later, he leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. "We're here," he whispered, so low that his voice was just apart of the wind that came whoosing at us. He set me on my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. "A few more steps," he paused, guiding me. "and open."

I removed the blindfold and gasped. We were in **our **meadow, but it looked even more spectacular than normal. The sun, which was usually missing in the rainy town of Forks, was just setting and the sky was red, glowing faintly on everything around it. There was a small table sitting in the middle, surrounded by flower petals. For a moment, I seriously forgot how to breathe. "Oh Edward," I whispered under my breath. A few tears ran down my cheeks, and he reached out to brush them gently away with his soft, pale fingertips.

Kissing me gently on the lips, Edward murmered, "Happy anniversary." Then he held his hand out to mine, looking at me with his bright emerald eyes. "Dance with me?" He asked. I nodded lamely as he swept me into his arms. I was vaguely aware of the music playing, but it sounded so far away because in this moment, all I could see, breath, smell, hear and feel was Edward. We danced for what seemed to be hours, twirling and laughing. I'd never been so happy in all of my 18 years on this Earth. "I have something for you." He announced, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Okay," I smiled broadly. I was too happy to complain about gifts. His answering smile was brilliant as he slipped his hand under his tuxedo jacket. I took the moment to actually look at the work Rosalie had put into me for this date. She had stuck me in a strapless bubble dress. The top was white, and underneath the breast area was a tight black strip. After that, it was navy blue and it ended around three quarters down my thighs, bunching up at the bottom. She paired it with a pair of black flats (bless her) that had white on the back and the front. My hair was pin straight, with my bangs up in a small poof. I looked at Edward, who was stunning in his classic black and white tuxedo. I was admiring him with my thoughts, when I was snapped out of my daze after a small box wrapped up with a red ribbon onto was placed into my hand. I opened it carefully, and inside there was a small velvet box. When I opened the lid, it was empty. "Um, Edward?" I asked slightly hesitant, glancing at his seat. Imagine my surprise when I found it empty. Where did he go?

Then I heard his voice, "Bella." It was coming from beside me so I turned to look at him. I took in his position and let out a low gasp, blinking furiously to make sure it wasn't a hallucionation. Sure enough, he was still there, kneeling on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Isabella Marie Swan." Edward started, "I remember the day you stumbled into my life more clearly than anything. Before then, I was living my life with the light off until you came and flicked the switch. I was suddenly blinded and when my eyes really took in the world for the first time, everywhere I looked, I saw you." He took a deep breathe. "I am 1000% positive that you are my other half. I could ramble on for the rest of eternity but that still wouldn't be enough time to tell you how much I love you. But I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying to prove it." His eyes locked with mine. "Will you do me the honour of becoming Isabella Marie Cullen?"

I could practiclly feeling the nerves radiating off him, and by that time I was sobbing loudly. I quickly tried to compose myself and gave him a wry smile. "I'm surprised you'd even have to ask." He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed it. I finally got a good look at it and gasped inwardly, it was magnificent. The band was white gold, and there were four small diamonds imbeded on each side. In the middle, there were two bigger diamonds in a gold netting. But the thing that caught my eye most was the giant circular emerald, sitting smack dab in the middle of the ring. My eyes widened and I stiffled a groan as I realised how much he probably payed for this, for ME. But I let it slide, for now.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." I murmered absently, staring at the emerald that reminded me so much of Edward everyime I looked at it. I couldn't get him out of my head and before I could stop myself, I jumped up and kissed him, tangling my hands in his hair. He looked shocked for about half a second before he closed his eyes and kissed me back, hitching my legs around his waist and lifting me onto the table. His hands made their way up my shirt, roaming around as he massaged every part of bear skin he could find. One of his hands gently cupped my breast and I moaned into his mouth, squeezing my legs tighter around him. I broke the kiss for a much needed breath of air while he did chaste kisses down my neck to my collarbone. Then he shocked me by coming up and kissing my forehead, pulling my face into his chest.

"Not tonight, Bella." He murmered into my hair. I couldn't even bring myself to be upset by his rejection, I was floating on a cloud that moment. I get to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams by my side. "We should get back now." He suggested, wrapping an arm around my waist. I hesitated, not wanting to leave this perfect moment, but I agreed reluctantly.

I grinned up at him. "No blindfolds?" I said, in mock horror. He kissed my jaw swiftly and gently, leaving me dizzy.

"No blindfolds, but we do have to tell everyone." I watched his jaw tighten as he spoke.

Blinking, I tried to understand what was so terrifying about that. I was excited to see everyones reaction. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper and. . . Then I groaned, "Emmett." I started muttering angrily to myself. There was no way he was going to take this well, no matter what my best friend and Emmett's long time girlfriend Rosalie, tried to convince him of. But of course, I had no other choice so I sighed in resignation. "Let's just get this over with."

**A/N: ****ENGAGMENT RING AND DRESS ON PROFILE****. Sorry about the shortness, but we're just getting started. If you haven't noticed, Alice isn't in the story right now. Well she's Jaspers girlfriend, but no one in the "gang" has met her yet. She'll be in the story very soon. It'll be a little slow the first few chapters, but then there will be a turning point, so keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooo excited to bring Alice in to this story! I always knew they were meant to be, screw Edward! I'll take him instead. Okay, chapter two. **

BPOV:

It's been three weeks to the day that Edward proposed to me. Which also means it's been three weeks since he got a broken nose from Emmett, causing Charlie to turn into cop mode and take Em into the station. He was not happy when I had to come and bail him out, gloating in his face. Eventually, the big baby got over the fact that his oh-so-more-mature sister is not a little girl anymore, and he needs to let go. Everyone else was ecstatic for us, including my father which shocked me the most.

So that's how I ended up here at the Cullen house, sitting at their dining room table. Edward was on my right, while there was an empty chair beside me. Carlisle was at one head of the table and Esme was at the other. Rose sat on the right of Edward and finally Emmett and Charlie sat on the other side of the table with another empty chair. It was time to discuss the wedding plans and we were just waiting for Jasper and his girlfriend, who no one has ever met until now, show up. Everyone was cranky from the rain-inevitable, but still annoying- and anxious to meet Jaspers infamous girlfriend.

Rose gave up her calm façade first, throwing her hands up in the air and sighing loudly. "What is Jasper doing to that poor girl, raping her in a car?" Just then, the sound of unexpected footsteps came from the hallway into the room.

"Rosalie, how about you shut your mouth and stick to putting on lip gloss." Jasper snarled from the doorway, holding a pale hand. Her figure was hidden behind him as he stood apprehensively between sitting down and bolting to the door. Rose was giving him the glare of death from her seat, and I frowned. Why, WHY am I always the peacekeeper? I got out of my chair and made my way to where Jasper was standing.

I smiled gently and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you introduce us to the pale girl hiding behind you in the shadows?" I cast a quick subtle look over his other shoulder and got nothing but a few spikes of black hair. I cocked my head to the side, and blinked. "I don't bite, I promise." I addressed her. "Plus, I don't even know your name."

Suddenly, there was a laugh and a small pixie like girl appeared in front of Jasper, bouncing on her toes and grinning wildly. My heart gave a jerky and erratic thump, but not from the scare. In front of me stood the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes upon. She was tiny, maybe about 4'9, and her hair was a deep black spiked in every direction. The hairstyle seemed to stand out from the bubbly look in her hazel eyes and the bounce in her step, let alone the fact that every feature on her beautiful face shone like a million stars on a clear night. My hands clenched up in fists and I tried not to look hostile towards her as I attempted to manoeuvre away from her.

Apparently luck wasn't on my side today, or maybe it was in a sick twisted way that was still new to me. She was obviously a girl with no personal boundaries, as she bounded forward to meet me and crushed me into a hug. I could vaguely hear the voices laughing around me, because all I could feel was _us. _My whole body was on fire when she touched me and I could feel my arousal between my legs as I squeezed them together to get rid of the burning desire that was growing deep. She pulled back and grinned happily at me before she started talking at a speed so fast I wouldn't have understood if she wasn't the center of my focus.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon! I'm Jaspers girlfriend of almost a year now. Wow a year, really? Anyway, you must be Bella Swan, Edward's fiancée. I've heard so much about you and it's great to finally meet you! Oh, and did I forget to say congratulations? Well I did now, I'm so happy for you guys. Jasper talks so highly of Edward and you seem like the perfect girl for him, and I'm glad you guys are happy too." She finally took a breathe and hugged me quickly and cheerfully ran back to Jasper's side. I glanced to the table and everyone was staring at her in shock.

Finally, Emmett blinked and set himself into a roar of laughter before standing up. "My, my little pixie." He grinned heading towards her. "I like you already!" He laughed at nothing and gathered her into an Emmett style hug, which I will admit hurts. He set her to the ground and she raised an eyebrow at him, perfectly unfazed. Then her serious face slipped and she set into a fit of laughter with Emmett with a very noticeable difference. Emmett sounded like a guffawing hyena while Alice's voice filled the air with harmony as if she was singing to everyone.

I sat down tersely in my seat, every part of my body rigid. Why did I feel like this? I just wanted everyone to sit down and talk wedding, so I could finally try to get Alice off my mind, where she shouldn't be in the first place. Finally, after many warm hellos and greetings, Esme stood up and clapped her hands. She motioned to the table where only I remained sitting, as a reminder to why we were all here.

Everyone took the seats they had originally, while Alice sat on my left and Jasper on Emmett's right. My body tensed at the natural current that flowed through us as her arm casually bumped into mine as she moved her chair. An action so normal that it shouldn't cause reaction, but it did. My heart stopped beating, and then restarted automatically on an adrenaline rush. I let go of Edwards hand so I could lean into him, as far away from Alice as possible while making it look innocent.

Alice's bell like voice chimed in. "So where do we start?" She asked, and 6 other pairs of eyes looked at me. I blushed deep from the attention and buried my face into Edward's chest. "Love," He murmured in my ear. His breath was on my neck, a gesture that had me shivering in my seat. I still was in love with Edward, but what did I feel towards Alice then? Lust, or a crush? I guess Edward said something to me that I didn't hear because he raised an eyebrow and nudged me.

"What?!" I said quickly, snapping out of my daze. Alice giggled, and my arm got many goose bumps. Rose slid a basket over to me and I glanced it in. There were four types of flowers in there. "Which colour?" She asked me, inclining her head. "You should pick the colour scheme too!"

For the next few hours, all we talked was wedding this and wedding that, which I was extremely grateful for. "Whose going to be designing this anyway?" Emmett asked from across the table, clearly bored. Jasper beamed with pride and he straightened up in his seat. "Alice, she's one of a kind for that stuff." His voice was dripping with affection that made my stomach knot up in a burning way. I furrowed my brow, I hadn't felt this way since Edward dated Tanya Denali during our slight break up. Was I _jealous_ of Alice? Then it dawned on me. I was jealous. . . Of Jasper. I nearly flew back my seat, standing up quickly then my feet could handle and tripping, only to be steadied by Alice. She looked at me concerned so I gave her my best attempt at a smile.

"I have to go." I yelled to everyone and I placed a quick kiss on the back of Edward's neck before I rushed out of the Cullen house. My heart was beating with every step that I took- I had rode with Emmett and Charlie so I decided to walk and clear my mind- and my head was racing. I ended up by the side of the river, slumped against a tree. I could hear voices from far away but I paid no attention to anything. Tears fell down my face in clumps. I wrapped my arms around my torso and heaved a few sobs. The rain was hard on my face, so I buried it away in my knees. I felt like I had betrayed Edward, with these feelings that I had for Alice. It wasn't fair to him, because he had done everything for me.

There's only one solution to this problem. I'm going to have to stay away from Alice as much as possible. No matter how hard that is, and how much I don't want too. Suddenly the bushes shook, and a pair of Jimmy Chou heels appeared on the ground. I smiled slightly, only Rosalie. "Bella!" Her voice was saturated with relief as she half ran over to me. I lifted my drenched head to glance at her as she sat down beside me, completely mudding her outfit. "When Emmett and Charlie went home, they said you weren't there and I figured you'd be out here." She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me.

I lent into her side, grateful to have such an amazing best friend. "Well, you found me." I murmured. We sat in silence as the rain pounded on our faces for what seemed like a lifetime until her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked, her face visibly brightened. "Hey Emmett, yeah I found her. No I can't tell you." She paused. "I'll bring her back when she's ready. Mm, yes." She laughed. "I love you too baby, see you soon." She hung up and turned to me, a bright smile on her face. "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded, anything for a distraction. She leaned towards me, putting her lips at my ear like there was other people around.

"I'm pregnant, Bella." She grinned at me, grabbing her stomach. I blinked, and blinked. "Rose, that's not possible. . ." I trailed off. She grinned wider and pulled something out of her purse. A pregnancy test, and sure enough there was a huge pink plus sign on it. "I have an actual appointment with the doctor this weekend, please say you'll come with me!" I could never say no, not for this. Rose had dreamed of having a big family since she was a little girl. When I was 16 and she was 17, we both got in a car accident. I was lucky, only breaking my wrist but Rose was unfortunate. The accident slammed her uterus around, making her unable to have children. She cried in my arms for hours that night, thinking how her dreams were ruined.

"A miracle baby." I murmured to her. "Of course I'll come with you." She smiled at me and pulled me up to my feet. "Time to get back to reality." She said, dragging me along.

Back to reality. Back to Edward, Emmett, the wedding, the doctors, and Alice. The pixie girl that will always hold a spot in my heart, for the strange things that I feel towards her. Back to the insanity that I call life.

**A/N: I posted both chapters at once, because I already had them written (: Reviews are any confusion here, lets start with this. **

**Edward is Esme and Carlisle's son. Emmett and Bella are siblings and Charlie is their dad. Rose and Jasper are twins and they live with their parents. Alice is Jasper's girlfriend of a year, and she lives out of town with her mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay so let me explain this story. My on the side story, which means there will be an update with every two updates of Bring Me to Life. With this update as an exception. Believe me, I've already written out the whole story in my head.**_

_**PLUS, I'm trying to write a few where it's an Alice/Bella day out, so PM me suggestions for that? (:**_

_**Anyway, I've decided to babble on about unimportant things during my author notes, so I hope you like conversation. I guess it's a way to let you guys get to know me. But enough rambling for now.**_

_BPOV:_

_So avoiding Alice didn't exactly go as I had planned. Every time I went over to the Cullen's, her and Jasper would be cuddled up on the couch, or she would be sitting in the kitchen with Esme. To top that off, she's my wedding planner. Which means I gather with her about twice a week to talk wedding. So I came to the conclusion that I'd never be able to get rid of her and I should try to be her friend. _

_That is how I ended up here at the Cullen's. Rosalie and Emmett were celebrating their anniversary, I don't know which one because they'd been together too many years for me to count. Charlie was working as always, which led Carlisle to take Esme out to lunch. Edward was less reluctant on leaving with Jasper, but he wanted to spend some time with his best man, and I couldn't deny that boy anything. Esme told both Alice and I that we were welcome to anything in the house. _

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I approached Alice, who was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of "What not to Wear" **(A/N: SO ALICE! I had to add that.)** I gently put my hand on her shoulder, ignoring the pulse of electricity and adrenaline that pumped through my body. She turned to me and smiled tentatively. I guess everyone in the house had noticed my reluctance towards her, including Alice herself. If only she knew…

"Bella?" She asked me, her mouth twisted in an amused half smile. God when she did that, her face was so beautiful. My fingers trembled and I shoved them into my jean pockets. I bit my lip, and deliberated on how to word things to her.

So I sat down on the couch and turned to her, cross-legged. "I know you've seen my wariness towards you," She grimaced and my heart throbbed a little. "But I just wanted to let you know this is a hard time for me. Marriage, wow. I mean my parents raised me to believe that getting married was the kiss of death." I paused and lowered my eyes. "For them it was." I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me. But when two tiny, pale arms flew across me, I knew she had. I buried my head deep into her shoulder and as much as I hated physical contact with people I didn't know, this felt so _right. _

I glanced at her from my eyelashes and seen her staring at me in concern. I collected myself and offered her a smile. "Anyway, I do feel some reluctance towards people I don't know. My family and I, Jasper included, have been through some rough times. I don't want any of them getting hurt, they are my life." I squeezed her arm. "I love Jasper like a brother, and now that I know you, I know you'll take care of him. He's too good a man to pass up." I licked my lips and winked at her in mock flirtation. She laughed and threw her arms around me.

"We are going to be great friends Bella, the best." _Friends._ Why did that word sound so wrong to me? I wanted more, so much more. I shook my head abruptly, trying to shake that. NO! You have Edward, behave yourself.

"So I was thinking we could spend the day together, classic girly style!" I squealed in actual enthusiasm. Alice seemed like a lot of fun. She nodded franticly, grinning like a mad man. "Where do we start?" I asked her, plopping back down on the couch after much jumping with Alice. She flipped out a pink cell phone and winked.

"Have you ever made a prank phone call, Bella?" She asked, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow. I nodded reluctantly, biting my lip as nervousness filled my system. She quickly punched something in, and asked me, "What's Edwards number?" I gave it to her, and she threw me the phone. I started panicking, just staring at the phone. "Wing it!" Alice screeched excitedly.

I put the phone on speaker and we sat on the floor. Finally, Edward picked up. "Hello?" His voice was so tempting, even over the phone and with Alice sitting next to me with our legs touching. I resisted the urge to laugh as I put on my best Paris Hilton impersonator voice.

"Hi there big boy." I purred, and Alice clapped a hand over her mouth. Silence. So I tried again. "Do you have a name there handsome?" I head his sharp intake of breath, before he answered short and slowly. "Emmett, Emmett Swan." That was it, I threw the phone at Alice and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got there, I lent my head back and laughed harder then I have ever in my life. I slowly crept out the door and back to the living room where Alice was still positioned on the floor, a huge grin on her flawless face. She threw me a thumbs up before she turned her attention back to the phone.

"How did you get this number?!" She asked him in a frantic voice. I cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, but she just held up one finger. "You called me. ." Edward said slowly.

Alice bit her lip, and slapped herself on the forehead. She was really into prank calls. "Oh silly me. Right, well I meant to ask you. Is Jeremy home?" There was a pause. "There's no Jeremy here." Edward said.

She sighed it mock exasperation. "Do you know where he is then?" I sat down beside her, giggling into my hand. "No, I don't know who Jeremy is." He said, obviously annoyed. Alice grinned at me, "Did I ask you that? No, I asked where he was!" She yelled into the phone, clearly enjoying herself. Then she looked at me and spoke into the phone very slowly. "Excuse me, is Jeremy home?" Click. Edward hung up, and we looked at each other with wide eyes before collapsing onto the floor into laughter. **(A/N: TRUE STORY. Haha, I had to put this in here.) **

I got the best idea then. I grabbed my own cell phone and called Edward back. He answered on the second ring. "Bella," He breathed into the phone and I giggled. "Edward. I have to ask you something." I looked at Alice and winked, and she bit on her fist to stop laughing, obviously knowing what was going on.

"Go ahead my love." He said, clearly relieved that it was me who was calling. I cleared my throat and put on the most serious voice I could muster. "Is Jeremy home?" Then I hung up before he could answer. We literally rolled around laughing before we calmed down enough to slap high fives. "What now?" I asked. She smiled at me, "Movie time!" She screamed, loud enough so the neighbours could here. The Cullen's don't have neighbours for miles.

Ten minutes later, we were situated on the hardwood floor each wrapped in a blanket. We had a bowl of dill pickle flavoured popcorn in the middle, a can of doctor pepper each on the side and a box of tissues. Alice popped in "P.S I Love You" into the DVD player, and we were set. The movie started and she turned to me gushing, "Isn't the lead so hot?!" I nodded in agreement, Gerard Butler was amazingly gorgeous. So we spent the rest of the movie drooling over Gerard, bawling our eyes out and pigging out on food. By the time the movie was done, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

I lent back against the couch, turning to Alice. "Now what do you want to do? Everyone won't be back until around 5:30." I was a little reluctant to let anyone come back, today was one of the most amazing days of my life. I proved to myself that I could keep close to Alice without these weird feelings being known, and I got a new best friend and an exciting day as a package deal. "Oh wait, I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "Lets just ask things about each other. I mean you're officially my new best friend and I don't even know your favourite colour!"

"Pink." She responded automatically. I grinned. "Mine's chartreuse, because it's unique." She pursed her lips a little in thought, and then smiled and nodded in approval.

"Favourite activity?" She asked me. I shrugged, my answer was boring. "Books. I love to read." I had read every classic on the shelf. "My favourite is Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice." She clapped her hands. "Well that's different, I like to shop. Shopping is my job actually, I do dress Jasper." She proceeded to wink suggestively at me and I cringed at the mental picture.

I learnt a lot about Alice that day. She was born in Mississippi, is an only child, has almost three dressers full of clothes and loves to dance spontaneously. Her favourite flower is a white rose and she loves the colours of a sunset. Her dad got a job in Seattle and they moved down here when she was in the 8th grade. She met Jasper at her cousins party in the 10th grade, and she had harboured a crush on him. It was about a year later that Jasper finally figured out that she was in love with him and they've been together since. Her celebrity crush is Ashton Kutcher, and her guilty pleasure is watching Hannah Montana on the weekends when no one's home. She cares about her family, and would throw herself in front of a moving bus to save them. During high school, everyone thought she was a freak and ignored her, leaving her to fend by herself. After that, she became suicidal and started cutting herself, until one day she went too far and lost too much blood. Her mother found her just in time, and she spent a few weeks in the hospital trying to heal herself. Meeting Jasper brought her out of her shell and realised life was too short to waste it, and that's where her bubbly personality and excess energy came from.

How could anyone hate this beautiful, unique creature. I told her all about me, and after that we sat in silence and cried together for almost an hour. Around four, we made dinner and ate it together at the small kitchen table, talking and laughing like long lost friends. Her fanatical attitude was contagious, so I found myself dancing aimlessly while I cleaned our dishes and Alice dried them. I stole a glance at her and realised that she was doing the same thing with her eyes closed, mouthing out song words. "Let's dance!" I exclaimed to her after our dishes were done. I turned on the radio and one of my favourite songs came on.

We both looked at each other grinning, and said in unison, "That's my favourite song!" Then we broke out in a fit of giggles and ran out into the living room. I jumped up on the table and started shaking my hips as I belted out the first verse.

"_There will be no rules tonightIf there were we'd break 'emNothing's gonna stop us nowLet's get down to it"_

Alice was twirling around the table gracefully, bobbing her head up and down with her hands making circles in the air. She smiled and winked at me as she sung the next part.

"_Nervous hands and anxious smilesI can feel you breathingThis is right where we belongTurn up the music"_

I jumped off the table next to her as we both screamed out, "Oh oh, oh, oh, Oh!" We jumped up and down on the couch, singing together and singing solos at random parts. Sometimes we'd forget the lyrics to a certain song so we'd just scream out nonsense. We twirled together across the hardwood floor in a waltz position, grinning and laughing as I spun Alice around and around until she fell down from the dizziness. She glared at me and I tried to run away, but she grabbed my ankle and tripped me.

Needless to say I fell flat on my face, much to Alice's enjoyment. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and swatted her in the face with it. She gasped and stumbled backwards in shock, giving me a chance to bolt up the stairs before she grabbed a pillow and chased after me. I was doing great until I reached the third floor and tripped on the last step, landing on my knees and letting Alice finally catch up to me. She hit me on the back hard with the pillow until it busted and the feathers got all in our hair.

Much to my surprise, she took that opportunity to jump on my back and shout, "Giddy up!" I laughed and ran down the stairs, with her attached to my back. We reached the living room and I was spinning around in circles until we heard 6 sets of footsteps enter the room. It distracted me enough to trip over my own feet, sending me and Alice sprawling backwards. I looked up to see the amused looking faces of Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, and the peeved face of Edward. I then remember the phone call and glanced back to Alice, who had the same amused smirk as the one on my face. Our eyes widened and we started laughing uncontrollably. It continued until Esme stepped forward.

"Girls, what happened when we were away? And, why are you covered in feathers?" **(A/N: I had too.) **I clambered to my feet and pulled Alice up as well. We both ran our hands through our hair and all over our clothes. You could stuff Emmett with all the feathers that had collected on the ground. Esme's glare was scolding and I glanced at the floor ashamed. "Sorry Esme." Alice and I murmured at the same time.

She sighed and said sternly, "You should be," Then she paused. "How could you have a pillow fight without Rosalie and I? Have you no shame?!" She laughed a little and winked. "You girls looked like you had fun and I'm glad. Now clean this mess up." She grabbed Carlisle hand and went into the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett went up to the guest room, ugh. So that left Alice, Edward, Jasper and I in the living room. The boys sat on the couch while me and Alice scurried around cleaning up our mess. About 15 minutes later we were situated in the living room along with the boys.

Alice was on the floor leaning against Jasper's legs and I was sprawled across the loveseat with my head in Edward's lap. Every time I looked at him, I would giggle a little which caused Alice to join me and the boys to look at us like we were mental patients. "So," Jasper spoke as he lent forward and put his chin on Alice's head and ran his fingers through her hair. "Did you girls have fun?"

Before I could answer, Alice shot up, knocking Jasper off her head. "We had the most amazing time boys. Didn't we Bella?! Yes, Bella and I are going to be best friends." Her eyes rang with such sincerity that my own eyes strung with tears. I could be her best friend. Her sanctuary, her confident. I would offer her my love in any way possible.

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember waking up sometime later. I got up and stumbled into the kitchen to glance at the clock. 3:30am, we must have fallen asleep. I'm sure Emmett told Charlie about it, he was here before I left and I don't hear any screaming. I ran my hands under the cold water and splashed my face with it. I was completely awake, probably because I fell asleep at like 6:00. I was making hot chocolate when I felt a hand on my shoulder that almost made me drop my mug.

I turned around and was met with instant relief. "Alice, I thought you were a burglar." I told her honestly. She laughed in a sort of hushed whisper. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked her. She shook her head and took a seat at the kitchen table. I pulled out an extra mug as I moved my feet to an imaginary song in my head and hummed quietly. I slid the hot chocolate mug across the table for her as I sat down on the opposite side. We sipped our cups in comfortable silence, occasionally smiling at each other.

After a while, we started talking about everything and anything. Wedding plans mostly, but some other random topics. We were laughing and smiling just like earlier in the day and everything felt right. I felt like I was meant to have Alice in my life, no matter which way. Though my body always craved her in something much more than a friend.

As we entered the living room, we both stopped short at the scene in front of us. Jasper was stretched out on the sofa on his side, with his arms in a circle that looked perfect for Alice to fit. Edward had his head back and his hands were on his lap and stroking the air, where my head should be.

Alice gave me a quick hug as she climbed into Jasper's waiting arms. Where she belonged, and where I shouldn't be. I couldn't have her in that way, and that was fine with me. If only I could tell my heart the same thing.

**A/N: I now present to you, four pages of pure Bella/Alice fluff. The longest thing I have ever written, no lie! So the phone call, that seriously happened to me. So funny, I had to add it. Plus, I thought this was the perfect time to add Alice's background into this. Pay close attention, it'll come in handy later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I've been in a real slump but I'm back now! I even spent all English class working on this. You asked, and as promised here is the infamous Alice's point of view ! Enjoy, and if you're reading, review. I like constructive criticism. **

APOV:

A bright light flittering through the thin curtains awoke me early in the morning. My bones were stiff from sleeping awkwardly on the couch tucked into Jaspers side. His tall, massive frame took up a lot more space than my pixie like body.

His arms were securing me to his chest and my own arm was falling asleep underneath my side. I squirmed uselessly and automatically, his grip tightened. I lazily opened my eyes and came face to face with Bella, watching me with amusement.

Her chestnut hair was dishevelled, sticking to her face in static. A few purple bags indented under her eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts and Edward's gray shirt.

An involuntary smile appeared on my face. I knew she was pretty, I saw it every time I looked at her. But to see her like this, sitting crossed-legged on the hardwood floor still looking like a supermodel for a pyjama add, took my awareness to a new height.

She was so beautiful, inside and out.

The day I first met her, I w2as pulled towards her by an invisible string. I knew that I was supposed to meet her, be with her in any way that I could. I wanted to be her best friend, but there was something else. A feeling that lingered deep below, so obvious yet I still couldn't figure it out.

Bella smiled breathtakingly at me, pulled me out of my reverie. "Stuck?" She asked, peering around me at Jaspers sleeping form.

"Clearly!" I stuck my lip out. I really had to pee, and his tight grip wasn't helping anything. Bella's hands went to the middle of Jasper's arm indent and pressed hard, making them pull back in his slumber. I took the opportunity to escape, pulling the pillow that had fallen to the ground in my place.

I raised my eyebrow at her inquisitively and she shrugged, a small smile on her face. "I know all his tricks and weaknesses. It helps when you have two brother figures around to prank you." Then she smiled sincerely. "He's been like a brother to me for as long as I remember."

I nodded and glanced to the door anxiously. "Well thanks!" I chirped, throwing my arms around her in a manner anything but gently. She paused hesitantly and slowly put her arms around me.

I wasn't the only one that had realised Bella's cautious behaviour around me, but everyone told me not to take it personally. I guess she had been beaten back in the 8th grade by her boyfriend Mike Newton. I also heard Jasper and Emmett took care of him pretty good. Since then, she hadn't been very welcoming to newcomers as she used to.

I knew the story was true because she had confirmed it yesterday in our serious life discussion, but I couldn't help but think that it wasn't the case with us. We were fine, laughing and sharing our most personal secrets as if we were friends of many years, and not just weeks. Until we got to physical contact, she was always hesitant there.

She was staring at me now, so I smiled sheepishly. "Gotta pee." I told her in a rushed voice. She smiled back knowingly and nodded, sitting back on the loveseat beside Sleeping Beauty 2, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

My feet trudged up the stairs slowly and quietly, so I didn't wake anyone else up. It was only about 8am on a Saturday, so no one in their right minds would be up right now. Well other than Bella and I. I entered the guest room and used the bathroom quickly. The sweater Jasper had left for me was lying on the floor, so I threw it on.

I was staying with the Cullen's for a few months, and leaving just after the wedding. They had the most room and Edward would do anything for Jazz. Then Jasper and I are going to find our own apartment, hopefully in L.A.

No one would even notice I was missing. I lived in a small one bedroom apartment on the poor side of Seattle, the only place I could afford after I was legal to buy a house. I had lived on the streets since I was 16, moving from place to place so no one would get suspicious. I had no family now, just Jasper and now Bella. They had all abandoned me long ago.

I laid back on the large, comfy white bed and cried. I was too scared to tell Jasper, to tell Bella. I had skimmed over my past with Jazz, and lied completely to Bella.. They didn't deserve to know the truth, to get sucked into this hellhole called my life. I was a mess, I was broken. I was a freak. They couldn't possibly want me after they found that out.

I don't know how long I had been up there, but I did learn that I hadn't shut or locked the door.

My bed indented ever so slightly and a warm hand was placed on my arm. "Alice?" I heard Bella's sweet voice in my ear. I sat up and wiped my eyes, getting black guck all over the back of my hand. I guess I hadn't washed off my makeup last night.

Bella stood up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she had a wet cloth in her hand. She smiled at me sadly as she positioned herself back on the bed, wiping off my face and hands with her gentle touch.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, biting down on her lip.

I sniffled, "I'm fine." She looked scornfully at my and then sighed.

"Alice, I know I haven't been that great of a friend to you. But I'm here for you, anything you need." She sighed and gave me a half smile. "I just wanted you to know that, you can come to me for anything."

I blinked in shock. She had been nothing but compassionate to me given her circumstances.

I placed my hand over hers, which was now positioned on my knee. The sensation sent an electric thrill through me, but I ignored it. "You have it all wrong." I barely whispered. "I trust you more than almost anyone. It's just, nothing." I offered a sad smile which was quite forced and she noticed. "I'm just being stupid."

"Alice," Bella warned, but I had already stood up.

I cleared my throat a little suggestively. "We should get back downstairs before the boys wake up." I turned on my heel and skipped down the stairs, more perky then before. My mood swings were pretty bad, but I guess it fit considering how messed up I was.

The staircase creaked as Bella reluctantly followed me. I sat on the white leather recliner while she perched on the edge of the loveseat that Edward was now sprawled out on. Her eyes were watching me warily, as if she was afraid I was going to break down.

I gave her a cheerful smile and she relaxed, smiling back slightly. Just at that very moment, my phone started buzzing on the coffee table, making Bella jump and fall off the couch. I laughed lightly as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

Someone cleared their throat. "Mary Brandon?" I froze.

"Hold on," I told him, close to tears. "I have to take this." I told Bella, my voice creaking. I rushed out of the room and up into the guest room, locking the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath.

"Doctor Mallory?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Mary, where are you?!" He asked frantically. I ignored him completely, wiping a tear from my face.

"How did you get my number?" I was going to throw up.

He laughed, it was dry and intimidating. "Did you think I would never find you, my dear Mary. You can't escape an asylum forever."

I was bawling by that time, hunched over the bed. "I don't belong there." My voice was a half desperate cry and a half whisper. "I'm not crazy like all the others. Can't you see that?"

The line was silent for a moment, I was breathing in and out, trying to control myself. "Have you had anymore 'visions'?" He sneered on the last word. I was stuck, should I tell the truth or lie?

I took a deep breath. "No." I stated simply. And it was one of the biggest lies I ever told. My last premonition was about meeting Bella, and that wasn't too long ago.

"I'll be watching Mary. You can't escape. You belong here." Then he hung up, and I threw my phone at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, scattering on the floor. I grabbed the cordless house phone from the jack in the guest bedroom and dialled.

A young woman answered. "Can I help you?"

"I need you to cancel this number, immediately." I gave her my number and waited while she did the transaction. After that, I collapsed.

The floor seemed like such a long way down, but I made it. I sobbed hard, the barrier that I had built over the years came crashing down. The past I had tried to hide for so long was catching up to me. My stomach lurched and I crawled up to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

I threw up violently for about five minutes, until I was empty of anything. I heard someone try to get in, and they failed. I almost smiled at my small victory until I heard the door open. Edward appeared in my bathroom door, a frown almost imbedded into his face.

"Oh Alice." He sighed sympathetically. The toilet was flushed and he was on the floor next to me, pulling me into his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder. I liked Edward already, he was _my _brother figure.

"Bella said you disappeared about fifteen minutes ago to take a call and you never came back." His arm was absently massaging my shoulder. "I came to check on you, I heard you crying."

I looked at him sadly. I could trust him, couldn't I? "Can you keep a secret Edward? I mean a big secret." He nodded. "No telling Bella, Jasper, your parents, Rosalie. _Anyone._" He seemed more reluctant this time, but he nodded again.

I closed my eyes, I needed to get this off my chest. "Edward, I'm special. I can see the future." I couldn't open my eyes to see the disbelief in his eyes, not again. "My family sent me to an asylum when I was 14. Two years later, I escaped. The streets were my home until I turned eighteen, when I bought a small apartment in the poorer side of town. " I was crying now, hard. Edward's shoulder of his shirt was a puddle of tears as his hands ran up and down my back.

I shivered, my stomach was rolling again. "They didn't want me. They thought I was a horrible person, a freak. I don't blame them either. For not wanting me. Who could ever love a freak?" I was mostly asking myself, trying to understand why I was alone for so many years. I finally looked up at him.

He was looking down at me, his mouth pressed into a serious line. "So you can see the future?" He asked me, sincerely curious. I nodded, feeling ridiculous. He exhaled. "W-o-w."

"He's going to find me Edward. I got a phone call from the head doctor, he found my number." I sobbed. "I don't want to go back. I don't belong there!" I was being overly dramatic, I knew that. But I was so scared, I had no idea what I was feeling.

I stopped crying and crawled out of his lap, leaning against the counter. "And I'm all alone." I said softly.

To my surprise, he got mad. My face was held tightly in-between his hands as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Never say that. You have my family, the Hale's and the Swan's." He loosened his rough grip and smiled apologetically. "We love you Alice. You are our family."

Family, a word I knew all too well but never had the chance to use in so long. I had family now, I was loved. My boyfriend Jasper, my brother Edward, my sister Rosalie, my friend Emmett and my parental figures, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and the Hale's. I couldn't help but wonder where Bella fit. Which is when I realised that feeling, the one hidden so deep that had now surfaced in recognition.

I was in love with Isabella Swan.

**A/N: Alice is really OOC, but if you think about it, no one knows what goes on behind the walls that she has up. I think this is what she would be like as a human with a gift, deemed a freak by society. I love writing this chapter, I missed everything in English cause I couldn't stop writing. Enjoy!**


	5. Important authors note!

**A/N: Okay, so I'll be updating soon but I wanted to fill you in on a few things.**

**1: School is a little overwhelming with Math and English and Science, but I'm working on my stories as much as possible.**

**2: I just wanted to say thanks a lot for reviewing, and if I haven't gotten back to your review then I'm really, REALLY sorry. I'm sure you understand how life can get in the way. You guys inspire me, and your support keeps my motivation going!**

**And 3: I have four stories that I'll be doing after Bring Me to Life or A Pause in the Wedding March, which ever one I finish first. Most likely Bring Me to Life, since I started it first and I'm already further through it. So there's a poll on my profile on which one I should start next.**

**So read the summaries on my profile, and vote if you want to read another one of my stories. Thanks so much, I really appreciate if you do.**

**I'll be replacing this with a chapter next time I update, so if you get a double chapter alert, still go to it because it's going to be a new chapter!**

**I really hope people read this, cause it would be pretty upsetting if you didn't read the writer's authors note. They only write them for your benefit. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
